


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Zange



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Brandt is a mean bastard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and Preston feels it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: “感受到了吗，John？”他在他的搭档耳边笑得恶毒，过大幅度的动作逼出对方的声音，遏制不住地带出点哭腔。“这很亲密，可没人说这是情感。“在渴望着的只有你而已。”
Relationships: Brandt/John Preston
Kudos: 1





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> 警告都在tag里了。  
> 一些偏离电影的瞎扯。  
> （可是他俩真的好可爱

John Preston讨厌他的新搭档。

他以前从来没有特别地讨厌过他的任何一个搭档，因为那会影响任务。  
可他见到Brandt那天晚上就发觉对方在不停地试探他。自言自语一般抛出一个又一个在Preston心里慢慢成型的恶劣印象，尤其是那句“我被告知这是一个升职的好机会”，Preston那时候把脸掩在了车门边缘后面。  
他总是那么意味深长。Preston和他说“晚安”，然后狠狠关上了车门。

他总是在闲聊。在他们去往任务地点的车上，打听他的日常生活，分享他自己毫无意义的感慨，有些是令人反感的猜测，剩下的是废话。

Preston觉得他那奸诈的笑容真是白瞎了他那张还算标致的脸。

他还多管闲事。这是指那天Preston一个人练习时一个转身撞上的那柄剑。  
“Always practicing.....that’s why you’re the best.”  
Brandt用着尊敬的口吻，那张防护面具下面盖着的是他兴奋的笑容。

Preston一直看不懂他到底如何看待自己。仰慕？怀疑？他永远看不懂Brandt。  
可是Brandt总说：“It’s my job to know what you’re thinking.”

“所以呢，我在想什么？”  
Preston决定在这里建立一个主导形象。  
“昨晚发生的谋杀。”  
Preston刚建立起来的形象破碎了。  
他的动作瞬间有了破绽，不知道Brandt有没有看出来，尽管如此他们还是打了个平手。Preston松了口气，到最后至少Brandt不知道那是他干的。

…或者他一直都知道。

Preston在半夜时分图书馆里的黑暗中和一个人迎面撞在了一起。  
他确实听见脚步声了，那就是他加快了脚步往外走的原因，大概也是为什么他们撞在一起。Preston立马就听出了那是谁。Brandt在跟踪他，这是他的第一反应。他的第二反应是Brandt知道地下的位置了。无论哪一种猜测都此时让他腿软，不能在这里开打，他知道在他们俩扭打着撞倒那个靠墙的大书架时一切就全完了。

Preston稳住了重心在Brandt反应过来之前迅速拉开距离。他闪到最近的一个书架后面想要朝着门的方向跑出去，结果一只手从背后按上他的肩膀狠狠地把他转了过来，他被扯过去按在书架上动弹不得，那些书在他头顶响了几下总算没掉下来。  
“你在这里干什么，搭档？”  
Preston晕头转向。他听见那人问他话，Brandt拿手电筒晃着他，他看不清对方的脸，不过那声音确实是他的。  
“我也想问你同样的问题。”

他们僵持不下。Preston费力地眯着眼睛挥手去挡那个手电筒，Brandt犹豫了一下把它关掉了，另一只手在身后的墙上摸到了一个开关。  
他们头顶上有一盏照明空间不大的小灯亮起，两人都用最快的速度调整好自己的表情，面面相觑。

“……我来搜寻一些用于统计研究的档案。”  
Preston迟疑着先开口。  
“那是数据管理员的活。”  
“我在帮忙。”  
“那你没必要这么鬼鬼祟祟的。”

Brandt突然着急起来，尽管他用一如既往平静的表情掩藏着所有的想法，“不如我们来讨论下时事？”  
“时事？”  
“关于你试图接近那群感觉犯的事。  
“关于谋杀，和那只狗的事。  
“你最近有在好好用药吗？”

Preston僵硬了一秒，他发现自己开始不由自主地往后退，但是很快后背就又撞上了书架，他感觉Brandt看他的眼神似乎愈发凶狠。  
“我……当然有在好好用药。我没带注射器。  
“传闻只是传闻而已，Brandt。”

“是吗？那你在这里可以借用一下我的药，想必过了几个小时也到时间了。”  
Brandt似乎早就料到了他的回答，他伸出一只手按住Preston，飞快地从自己大衣外套里抽出了注射器，对准了他的脖颈。

“……等，等一下！”  
本能让他伸手挡开，但理智让Preston用近乎将它折断的力度握住了Brandt的手腕，在那针头刺进自己皮肤之前。他们就那样僵持了大概十几秒。  
Brandt最终选择了妥协，把注射器放下来，他面无表情地注视着慌张之中乱了呼吸的Preston。  
“所以你真的是感觉犯，是吗？”

Preston看着他脸上在灯光下说不出是得意还是失望的表情。Jurgen所说的情绪的“代价”在此刻涌上他的神经，他开始害怕，汗水聚成一小滴从额角躺下。教士严酷的嘴唇此刻颤抖着什么也说不出来。  
战术，他在心里默念着，战术是拒捕。

在他想张嘴说点随便什么废话最后拖延一点时间之前Brandt伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
“Shh——先别告诉我。  
“Let’s find out.”

Brandt突然抓着Preston的手臂把他摔在书架旁摆着的一张桌子上。Preston感到袖子一空，他直到刚才还紧握着的两把枪被Brandt抽走甩到一旁。  
“你知道，John，在与你共事之前我就听说过你。Hell，谁没有呢。  
“我一直都很尊敬你。”

在Preston猜测着他到底要干什么的空档Brandt选择小小地抒情一下。  
“你一直都……那么果断，决绝，那么优秀。  
“你就站在那看着你的妻子进了刑场，当时看那个录像带的时候我想，即使地下叛党赢了，这个人也不会屈服于那群感觉犯的。”

Brandt说完低着头沉默了一会，但是及时抓住了Preston正准备对他发动攻击的一条腿。他抓住他的小腿向自己的方向一拽，他现在挤进了Preston的两腿之间。

“我说，John………”  
在Preston的僵硬中他看着Brandt解开了自己的大衣。  
“你会感觉些什么呢？  
“悲伤？快乐？  
“性欲？”  
Brandt直视着Preston迷茫的双眼，把他的外套敞开，露出里面黑色的高领毛衣。  
黑色是他永远的颜色，除了那天他在Preston手里看到的红色蝴蝶结。

“我一直在关注你。我看见你偷偷往回带任务现场的违禁品，你总去见那个被关押的蓝眼睛女人，”  
Brandt抓住了Preston的皮带又扯了一下像是要获取他的注意力，  
“我看见你闻那段丝带。  
“你感觉到什么？想要闻她的味道？想要被她触碰？”  
Preston从出神中惊醒。他在桌子上往后退，紧紧抓住了Brandt在解他皮带扣的手，已经晚了，Brandt的手朝他的长裤里面探去。  
“你渴望被这样抚摸？”  
被皮质手套触碰的感觉让Preston的身体敏感地一颤，Brandt弯下腰在他耳边吐着热气说话，他被揉弄了几下就立刻硬了起来。恐惧在他脑中爆炸开来，他在Brandt胸口推搡着的双手也没了力气。

“真的……你喜欢这样。”  
Brandt嘲讽一般在他耳边说道。他把Preston的裤子整个扯下来，光裸的皮肤突然被暴露在空气里让Preston小幅地吸气。Brandt脱下了一只皮手套，另一只手死死地按着Preston的同时把两根手指捅进了他嘴里。

他把教士的舌头夹在两指之间，让对方只能表情痛苦地张着嘴配合他，手指擦过口腔壁搅动，没过多久他就拿了出来，松了口气的Preston还以为这就是这场折磨的结束。

“有些感觉犯，他们会做这个，男人和男人……  
“不知道你是不是那种类型。”

Brandt带着手套的那只手钳住他的膝盖弯把他的一条腿捞了起来。Preston咬牙切齿，动起双腿想做点什么却只是把Brandt夹在了两腿之间。  
毫无预警地，那根湿漉漉的手指捅进了他后面。

“………Stop！”  
Preston痛苦地喊出声，他的头仰过去磕在金属的桌面上。他扭曲着身体，但Brandt压低了身子覆在他上面让他动弹不得。  
“乱动只会让你更疼，你的选择。”  
Brandt冰冷的声音并没有让Preston感到一丝放松。后穴异物侵入的感觉随着手指的深入似乎愈发愈强烈，Brandt在动着他的手指，快速的进出带出了更多的肠液。  
Preston浑身都在颤抖。过于敏感的身体不顾一切地对刺激做出反应，他呼吸滚烫，手指隔着手套紧紧嵌进了Brandt的手臂，咬紧了嘴唇极力忍耐着没有发出多余的声音。Brandt往下看了一眼，Preston完全硬了，前液顺着粉红色的柱身淌下来打湿了小腹皮肤。他挑眉，他怀疑现在和Preston接吻的话他就会这么射出来。  
不过那让他看起来也像个可悲的感觉犯，所以他没那么做。

他抽出手指，上面湿漉漉的，他故意举起来给Preston看手指分开时中间拉出的丝线，惹得对方羞耻地别过头去。  
他看上去要哭了。Brandt想，他的呼吸开始粗重，凌辱的快感让他自己也兴奋起来。他保持着姿势解开了自己的裤子，扯下内裤释放出早已硬挺的性器时他几乎忘记了自己在做什么。

他调整了一下让自己对准Preston湿漉漉的洞口，眼前人早已被玩弄得失了神，在他的钳制之下颤抖不已，两腿自动缠上了他的腰，俨然成了待宰的羔羊。  
Preston艰难地移动着目光想要对上Brandt的视线，而就在那目光相撞的一秒，Brandt用冰冷的眼神看着他，径直操进了他的身体里。  
Preston被顶出一声抑制不住的哭喊，他的手又去扯Brandt的衣服了。他眼前发黑，脑海中又浮现出过去的映像，一排排的枪口，在火焰中坍塌的木质房梁，和Brandt看着他时几乎要穿透他的眼神。

他的搭档此时似乎变回了那个冷血的刽子手，摆着胯一下又一下狠狠地干进去，再抽出来，幸亏他有做润滑，不然此时Preston多半要痛得昏过去。  
不过他也没好到哪去。他仰面躺着看Brandt正面干他，眼神无法聚焦，他的表情痛苦地扭曲了，偶尔过深的顶弄会逼出他无力的呻吟，他在桌面上被顶得往后退，又被抓着小腿拉回去，正好撞在那根填满了他后穴的滚烫的阴茎上。  
这样Brandt会时不时地操到他的前列腺。他的肠道控制不住地抽搐，全身跟着发抖，后面被插出了色情的水声，他死死地把手里Brandt的大衣布料扯得更紧。

“真淫乱啊，教士。  
“John，你快高潮了吗？我看你舒服得要哭出来了。”  
Brandt居高临下，弯着嘴角吐出下流的言语。他享受逼疯这个完美的人类的过程，这个他一直以来崇拜着的人，这个在他身下喘息着的感觉犯，那如今已经不够拿来形容他了。  
那次分配以后他本想挑战一下Preston，谁知道他们俩都玩了过火。

“……What a whore.”  
他在Preston耳边低语道，轻轻咬上了他的耳廓，同时猛地一个深顶，Preston终于哭了出来。

他被逼疯了。被他身体里正无限放大的恐惧和快感逼疯了。  
眼泪掉下来的一瞬间他弓着身子射了出来，精液弄脏了他的毛衣。伴随着一声崩溃的哭叫，他的第一个前列腺高潮来得猛烈又惨痛。他下面的小嘴紧紧地咬住了Brandt，而Brandt还在操他，享受着高潮带来的收缩，操得他支离破碎，他的嘴一张开就无法再合上，破碎的音节从中跑出来，他随着Brandt的动作他大声地呻吟着。

“停下，停下………”  
他趁着意识还清醒试图挽回这狼狈不堪的场面，但出口的单词只变成了模糊的叫喊。他摇着头，眼泪淌了满脸，而Brandt的动作丝毫没有放缓的意思。

在模糊的意识里Preston的脑子向着周边的一切发出求救信号。刚刚开始感觉的他像是刚出生的婴儿，情感的洪流冲垮了他的意志，他急于寻找一个答案，这份快感，他感受到的，是性，是爱吗？  
Brandt笑了笑，伸出手替他擦眼泪，而Preston毫不犹豫地把脸贴近了那只手试图染上一些体温。

“感受到了吗，John？”  
他在他的搭档耳边笑得恶毒，过大幅度的动作逼出对方的声音，遏制不住地带出点哭腔。  
“这很亲密，可没人说这是情感。  
“在渴望着的只有你而已。”

Preston听不到了。他的耳边只剩下自己衣料与金属的摩擦声，和自己震耳欲聋的心跳。  
他在渴望着。他的心在渴望爱，而他的身体在渴望着下一次高潮。

Brandt似乎有了些耐心，故意去找那个能操到他敏感点的角度，可是没有碰他别的地方。Preston的手没了力气再反抗，而是伸向自己的下身想要得到一点抚慰，却被Brandt狠狠拍开。他那根火热的性器正在Preston身体里涨大，他控制着自己不去感觉除了身体快感以外的东西，闭上眼想象着自己拿着匕首划开Preston胸膛的血腥场面。

生平第一次，Preston感觉他完全失去了自己身体的主权。敏感点被摩擦让他失控地高潮，仅仅因为被填满他又射了一次，把自己的下腹和股间弄得黏腻。他哭着求饶，手指重新攀上了Brandt的肩膀，后者在专心操他的空档抬起头来，眼里闪着野兽般冷酷的光。

“救我…要去…停不下来……”  
他彻底的失控让Brandt的动作变得更加狂乱。他被操坏了。Brandt想，他的盔甲被自己剥离，他的剑被折断了。

“我会救你的，John，我会的。”Brandt低沉着声线，他抬起上身，把Preston的一条腿架到自己肩膀上。长年的训练让教士有着惊人的柔韧度，他又压下去，一只手卡上了Preston的颈部。  
他不打算这样让Preston窒息而死，但他很乐意再看两眼他因为恐惧和快感而扭曲的漂亮脸蛋。Preston张开了嘴想要获取更多的空气，Brandt还在打桩似的干他，他的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，伸手绝望地握住了Brandt的手腕却毫无将它拉开的力气。  
Preston哭得更厉害了，而Brandt感觉到他的阴茎硬得隔着衣服顶在他腹部发烫。

Brandt开始从喉咙深处发出低沉的吼声，他感觉自己也要到了，卡着Preston脖子的手又使上了几分力。对方被操熟了的后穴咬得越来越紧，他注意到Preston的眼睛开始时不时地向上翻，他的手却动了起来。

Preston突然扯住了Brandt的大衣领，猛地将他拉近，然后狠狠吻上了他。  
Brandt被吓得松开了掐着他的手。他们的嘴唇碰到一起，然后Preston迫使他张开嘴，他把舌头伸进了Brandt的口腔，趁他还没反应过来开始加深这个吻。两人柔软的舌肉纠缠着，淫靡的水声间他能听见Preston的闷哼。Preston一下子绞紧了他，在他们唇舌火热的温度间，Brandt惊慌失措——然后缴械投降，他们俩在这个漫长的吻中同时射了出来。

Brandt喘着气从突然的高潮中缓神，他发现Preston的手不知道什么时候环上了他的脖颈，正紧紧地抱着他。  
Brandt皱起眉，他按着Preston的胸膛和他分开，毫不犹豫地抽离，穿好裤子，留下对方泪眼朦胧地向他投来视线。  
Brandt把手伸进了自己的大衣里面，握住了藏在里面的那把枪——他早就准备好的，用来一枪了结他一直以来崇敬着的高级教士的。

他握着枪柄犹豫，手臂动了动将它抽出一点距离。而此时Preston的体温不合时宜地涌上了他的嘴唇，他一低头又让自己的视线撞进了那双脆弱的，湿漉漉的深色双眼。  
Brandt愤愤地把那把手枪推回去。

Preston呆呆地注视着视野中的一切，他把自己弄得一团糟，毛衣和下腹皮肤被自己射出来的东西打湿，他把腿慢慢地蜷起来想要留住自己的体温，像只在雨天路边被淋湿的小猫。  
Brandt弯下腰，扯过Preston的衣领，在他耳边咬牙切齿地说：  
“后天晚上十一点，还是在图书馆，你来。”  
然后他猛地推开，不顾Preston困惑的表情，逃似地迈开步子，在回响着的脚步声中，在自己身后关上了图书馆的大门。  
站在门外，Brandt握着拳颤抖，又松开。他摇摇头，环顾四周，然后抽出了自己的注射器发狠地给自己来了一针。

Preston似乎清醒了一点。他再次睁开眼睛，长长地叹了口气，双手掩上自己的脸，却摸到自己脸颊上狼狈不堪的水痕。  
Jurgen白天和他谈话时的内容浮上他耳畔，他的声音，低哑而又迷人，像是黑夜时分树林中猫头鹰的警告。  
“情感是需要控制的，这很重要。”那时他说，

“Be careful what you wish for.”


End file.
